fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Hoshikami Tsubasa
Hoshikami Tsubasa (星神翼 Hoshikami Tsubasa) is one of the main Cures in Seinaru Tenshi Pretty Cure!. She is a 14-year-old girl who is fun-loving and energetic. Tsubasa's alter ego is Cure Glitter (キュアグリッター Kyua Gurittā), the Angel of Happiness. Appearance Tsubasa has wavy auburn hair styled into a side ponytail, secured by an orange scrunchie, and has golden eyes. Her casual outfit consists of an orange t-shirt and jeans, along with a red jumper that is tied around her waist, and orange slip-on shoes. As Cure Glitter, her hair turns orange and grows longer, and is noticeably wavier. She also wears a white feathered hair tie securing her side ponytail, and has yellow jeweled star earrings. She wears a yellow camisole lined with pale yellow pleat frills, and at the top of the chest is a pale yellow bow with the Seinaru Tenshi insignia on it. She also wears a yellow pannier skirt lined with pale yellow pleat frills around the bottom and around the middle. At each corner of the skirt is a thin piece of white tulle material, while at each corner mid-skirt is a pale yellow bow, and has her Holy Rosary on a gold chain around her waist. She wears a yellow choker, yellow gloves with pale yellow bows on them, and ankle-high boots that have pale yellow bows at the top of them. Personality Tsubasa is a fourteen-year-old girl in her second year at Private Tengoku Academy. She is a fun-loving and energetic girl, and her personality contrasts greatly with Hotaru's personality. Tsubasa is very friendly, and loves to be in the spotlight, which will sometimes make her seem selfish. History Becoming Cure Glitter Relationships Cure Glitter "The angel of happiness who soars in the skies! Cure Glitter!" 空にそびえ立つ幸せの天使！キュアグリッター！ Sora ni sobietatsu shiawase no tenshi! Kyua Gurittā! Cure Glitter (キュアグリッター Kyua Gurittā) is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Tsubasa. She controls the power of happiness and transforms with the phrase "Pretty Cure, Angelic Spell!". Her main attack is Bonheur Twinkle, which she can only perform with her Holy Rosary. Attacks * Bonheur Twinkle (ボヌールトゥインクル Bonūru To~uinkuru) is Cure Glitter's main attack that can only be used with her Holy Rosary. It is unknown when it first appeared. Etymology Hoshikami (星神): Hoshi (星) translates to "star", a reference to how Cure Glitter is sometimes represented by stars, and Kami (神) translates to "god". Tsubasa (翼): Tsubasa translates to "wings", which angels are depicted to have. Her name means "star god wings". Cure Glitter means to shine with a bright, shimmering reflected light. Songs Tsubasa's voice actress, Yamada Mari, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Hanazawa Kana, who voices Aikawa Kokoro, Iizuka Mayumi, who voices Nagashima Hotaru, and Mizuno Risa, who voices Cure Radiance. * Chiheisen no Ue no Rakuen (A Paradise Over The Horizon) * Heroic Maiden Duets * Angel's Ballad (along with Hanazawa Kana, Iizuka Mayumi and Mizuno Risa) * Living my life (along with Hanazawa Kana, Iizuka Mayumi and Mizuno Risa) * Miracle in the night ~Christmas~ (along with Hanazawa Kana, Iizuka Mayumi and Mizuno Risa) Trivia * Tsubasa's birthday falls on April 23. ** Her zodiac is Taurus. ** Her blood type is O. * Tsubasa shares the same voice actress as Masuko Mika. * Tsubasa shares a few similarities with Amanogawa Kirara: ** Both have yellow as their theme colour. ** Both are often represented by stars. ** Both have orange hair and wear gloves in Pretty Cure form. ** Both gave the lead Cure a nickname ("HaruHaru"; "Ai-chan"). ** Both are the comic reliefs of their respective teams. * Tsubasa is the fourth Cure to represent happiness, preceded by Higashi Setsuna, Hoshizora Miyuki and Amaterasu Kiyomi. * In the Pretty Cure All Stars Shining Flora Card Collection, Tsubasa is represented by the rapa blossom, which symbolises full of energy in the Language of Flowers. Gallery Official Profile/Art Screenshots Hoshikami Tsubasa Cure Glitter Previews Category:Cures Category:Seinaru Tenshi Pretty Cure! Category:Seinaru Tenshi Pretty Cure! Characters Category:Yellow Cures Category:Characters Category:HanasakiTsubomi997